The Odd One Out
by xShatteredAngelx
Summary: "I didn't like to think that they abandoned me. I liked to think that they realized I was way too amazing for them, and felt ashamed; so they stopped hanging out with me." Charissa didn't understand why her friends left her. She didn't understand why her old friend began to talk to her. She didn't understand the secret everyone was keeping. She was always the odd one out. JBxOCxPL
1. Everything changes

**A/N: Please read and review, this is BrokenYetDreaming, who wrote the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. R&R at the end please!**

The spring sun makes my eyes flutter open, making my dreams vanish and reality set in.

A loud yawn leaves my mouth as I get up, groaning when I stub my toe on something. But curiosity gets the better of me as I bend down to check what had made my toe hurt, and once again I stub my toe.

I hate mornings.

With a deep annoyed sigh, I open my bedroom door and instantly, the smell of pancakes assaults my nose. My stomach growls, wanting those mouth watering smelling pancakes that I am one hundred and one percent sure my mom is making. Man, I love that woman.

I skip my way towards our small homey ivy green kitchen, sort of like the green woods outside. My stomach's growls getting louder and louder by the second, making me kinda of worried. What if Brooke ate every single pancake, and left none for me? With that in mind, I burst inside, the people inside the kitchen stopping whatever they were doing as they see my horror-stricken face.

"What's wrong, hon?" My mom asks me as she makes her way towards me. I on the other hand, was eyeing my sister critically, and then at the pancakes adoringly. "Hon?"

Oh right, she was talking to me...

"I'm fine mom. Imma eat, sound good?" Not bothering to hear my mom's answer, I quickly wash my hands and sit down. My hands reach out for a pancake, and so does Brooke. I scowl at her and narrow my bright blue eyes at her bright green eyes.

"Me first." I say with my chin raised up in the air, and a big floppy smile plastered in my face.

"Whatevers." My sister says with a roll of her eyes. I shrug and put a pancake on my awaiting plate. Not wasting any much time, I get the syrup and poor it on my pancake. My mouth waters as my stomach growls louder.

I bite heaven. Mouth watering heaven.

I moan as I chew, savoring the taster before taking another bite.

"God Charissa, it sounds like your having sex instead of eating some pancakes." My sister remarks. I shrug and continue eating, not bothering to insult her because even though she is freakishly annoying, I still love my big sis.

"So girls, what are you doing today?" My mom asks us. And of course my sister has to babble on, but I still smile. She may be one stupid sister in my eyes sometimes, but I still love her until this day, surprisingly.

"What about you, Char-Char?"

I look up at her and shrug once again, she knows already any ways. "Jake's."

After I'd finished eating, I headed towards my bedroom while rubbing my belly on the way, content. I look at my messy room and make a mental note to myself to clean this up later on, maybe. I get my bathroom items, and head towards the shower to take a shower.

"Stupid tangles." I grunt out. After about two minutes, I sigh proudly and bob my head to my mirror self, telling her 'Good job'.

My thick brown hair bounces as I bob my head, my bright blue eyes twinkling, the pink in my cheeks 'glowing', and I had to look away. "Why the heck am I checking myself out?" I mutter to myself.

I shake my head as I smile."There, now off to Jake's!"

His house wasn't that far away, and soon enough, his reddish house came into view, and so did his dad's old car. I smile and walk faster, but stop my tracks as I look at the brunette next to him. Huh?

Jake turns around, and he smiles at me, signalling for me to come over. I nod and look at the brunette, warily.

"Hey Char. What's up?" Jake asks nervously. I raise an eyebrow at him and look at the beast's trunk. Guess what I see? Motorcycles!

"Who's are they? Where'd you get the mot-" I was caught off by Jake's hand covering my mouth. I glare at him, and he only smiles at me sheepishly. He gives me a pleading look, and puts his index finger on his lips conveying me to be quiet. I nod my head, and look towards the familiar looking brunette.

"So..." I begin, trying to lighten up the mood while my eyes were flickering towards the bikes, Jake, and the brunette. She looked around, her face beat red, and now my confused gaze turns towards Jake. "What's up?"

Jake scratches the back of his head, and looks at the brunette with some sort of look I've seen around, but I couldn't quite put my finger on for a name. He kept looking at her, and that somehow unnerved me.

The silence was too awkward and painful, so I went over to the trucks and tried to take one out, only to be pushed away by Jake. What the heck?

"Let me do the work, their way too heavy Issa." Jake retorts. I widen my eyes and cross my hands over my chest, fuming at him, then at the end flipping him the bird.

"Fuck you, Jacob." I say and he freezes. He turns around to face me, his face shocked.

"Jacob? I-uh. What'd I do?" He asks while coming over to me. I hold up my right hand, signalling him to stop. He kind of actually hurt my feelings, but I wasn't going to be the first on to admit it aloud. He knew that when ever I said his full name, like 'Jacob', I was having certain feelings. It's been like that for seven years now. So he knew I was having those certain 'feelings'.

"Nothing." I sigh as I turn towards the brunette who was observing me. "Charissa Abbott, you?" I ask directly. She flushes beat red and turns away.

"Bella, Bella Swan." She says timidly. I think my mouth made a big 'O'.

"Oh."

Awkwardness settled once again. I've never been in much of these awkward moments, only tow or three times with Jake, so that also made me worry even more.

I shove my hands into my jean's pockets and start whistling a tune. It was something my dad used to sing to me when I was much younger, and it's stuck with me. It was beautiful in a way, and I only sung it when I was uncomfortable, lonely, and having some certain emotions. Sheesh, what's up with me and 'certain emotions'? I do not have a single clue. Must be genes, from my mom.

Jake stopped with whatever he was doing and smiled at me. He loved it when I hummed the song or whistled it. Bella on the other hand, had this tortured look on her face, pain visibly on her brown eyes. I rushed over to her, forgetting that it was Bella, but imagining my mom's eyes seven years ago, when she found out my father had died. I hugged my mom's shaking form, humming her the tune. My mom froze.

"Edward. Lullaby." Huh? My mom's voice sounded different. I pulled away and saw Bella, not my mom. Who's Edward?

"Issa, I think it's best if you left." Jake said as he neared Bella. I blinked several times, not believing what I just heard, but it sunk in then. He wanted me to leave.

I took in a shaky breath, my eyes darting towards the woods and bobbed my head once, before leaving and making my way towards First Beach.

Soon enough, I was sitting in my favorite spot, a crescent moon shaped rock hidden by some bushes, that I found about three years ago. I had accidently found it when I'd gotten in a fight with Brooke over the control, and came to the beach for some comfort. In a way, I still got something out of the fight, this rock.

The only things I could hear were the blue-grey waves made, and animal noises that came from the woods. I sigh as I close my eyes and sing the lullaby, trying to get my mind off of things, and smiling at the end when it did so.

Jacob.

Bella.

Mom.

Dad.

Brooke.

Embry.

Quil.

Paul.

Jared.

Sam.

Leah.

Charlie.

Harry.

Seth.

Sue.

Billy.

Rebecca.

Rachel.

Sarah.

Old Quil.

Dad...

Images of some of the people I knew flashed through my mind, interrupting me from my day dream. My eyes flutter open as water rims my eyes, making my vision blurry. I close my eyes, and start to hum at myself, trying to calm myself once again.

Not much help because memories of my dad came.

Dad's voice telling me everything was going to be okay, that I should be afraid of meeting new kids.

Dad's deep booming laughter as I mimicked an actress I hated in front of him.

Dad's smile showing me how truly happy he was with his family.

Dad's eyes showing me he was up for some fun.

Dad's dead body inside a brown coffin, going away from me as he's buried underground, never to see sunlight, one more time, or... or...

All because of some stupid wild animal. A stupid, stupid animal.

The saddest part of it all, they never really found that animal, and it killed other people. I think that it's still alive until this day, and I swore to God that I will find that animal and kill it, fast and non-painful though. That animal left me and my family without him. I mourn for him still.

I stand up as I look at the setting sun, and my tears look like little diamonds as the remaining light hits them.

I begin to walk towards my house, passing Jacob's house on the way. I think I heard him call for me, but I ignored him. When I entered my house, I told my mom I wanted to sleep, and she didn't ask me a question, and for that I was grateful.

Entering my room, I easily spot my bed, and throw myself to it with a loud thud. I close my eyes and let my dreams come, desperately wanting to let go of reality for some time...

Instead of dreams, I got nightmares. Nightmares about my father and his death, and I vaguely see the animal, but every time I wake up, I never remember anything about it, but just that I had a nightmare. It was different today though, because I remembered some of it.

I woke up screaming for my dead father.

**A/N: Good, bad, tell me in a review. Oh and the lullaby I imagined was; So the lion fell in love with the lamb, by Carter Burwell( Twilight Score and is awesome by the way)!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Broken friendships

**A/N: I know, I'm awful and I haven't updated in forever, please don't hate me, I moved and then didn't have internet and then had to start a new school and yeah, life was crazy but I'm back and I'm trying to update more regularly. So don't kill me, please I'm sorry D: **

I remember Dad was there I was there, Brooke and Mom were somewhere else but I forget where. We were in the woods but getting ready to go home, my dad told me to go wait in the car. I was walking to the car when I heard his scream; he screamed and screamed and screamed. I ran to where he was I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I got there to find my dad dead.

The images flood back to me for the third night in a row. And for the third night in a row I wake up screaming. The police said it was an animal attack, and maybe it was, but either way I will get revenge on what killed my Dad.

Maybe it was the anniversary of my dad's death that made me remember, or maybe it was the fact that my best friend is ditching me for stupid Bella Swan but either way; I'm not happy I remembered, sometimes not remembering is better then remembering the worst thing that's ever happened to you.

Sighing, I look at the teacher who's babbling on, something about the four stages of Mitosis... but I wasn't really paying attention, my mind was elsewhere.

Jake has been constantly hanging out with Bella, avoiding Embry, Quil, and I. We were all pissed off of course.

Who was there when the girls made fun of his messy hair?

Me.

Who was there when Jake fell and scratched his leg?

Embry, Quil, and I.

Who was there when his mom died?

Embry, Quil, and I.

I could go on and on... and the result will be that Embry, Quil, and I were there for him. We were, not stupid Bella.

But, alas, that didn't seem to bring him back to earth and stop ignoring us. When we called Jake's house - he was with Bella. When we went over to his house - Bella was there.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

And even when he was free, he was either talking about Bella, or it was way too late.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

I knew she looked like a mess - her boyfriend Edward Cullen had dumped her and left her in the woods. But is it really necessary for her to act like a zombie? Life goes on... I should know, Jacob should know...

She not only acts like a damsel in distress... she is one.

Damn her!

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake whispered from beside me.

Oh, yeah, we spent time with him in school - but he talked about Bella, and when school finished, he ran off home, going towards Bella.

And, was I okay?

No! I wasn't!

He's ditching us for a girl who is obviously using him! She knows Jake likes her, and yet, she comes over, and leads him on... No, I was certainly not okay.

"Yeah," I whispered back, looking down at my notes.

"You sure?"

No, in fact, I feel terrible! Nightmares every night! But who cares? Apparently not Jake!

"Yeah." I starts to doodle on my notes, bunnies are cute, I'll draw a bunny. I smiles a little, but I probably still look like a mess regardless. I overslept so I don't even think I brushed my hair, I'm probably still wearing my pajamas.

"Are you sure you're al-"

"I'm fine Jake!" I yell. I'm pretty sure the whole class including the teacher is glaring at me. Okay, so apparently you're not supposed to yell in class. I glare at the person in front of me until she looks away.

"I'm sorry Rissa?" Jake whispers, although it sounds more like a question. I glare at him too. Finally the bell rings telling us class is over. I walk out of the classroom and right into Paul. Great, like my day could get any worse, I haven't talked to Paul in about a year. Cause Jake said he was dangerous or something, me and Paul used to be close, now I think he hates me.

"Hey, watch where you're going," He says. He turns around to look at me, and sort of just stares at me. Didn't anyone ever tell him staring is rude.

"Whatever Paul," I roll my eyes at him and walk away.

"Charissa! Wait!" I can hear him yelling but I'm not in the mood to repair old friendships, I just want Jake to stop acting like an idiot. I walk to my next class and don't pay attention as usual, and then finally it's time for lunch. I walk into the packed cafeteria and start to walk over to my usual table by the window with Embry, Quil, and Jake. I sit down and soon come Em and Quil, but not Jake.

"Guys, where's Jake?" If he fucking ditched us to go see Bella I'm going to kill him.

"I don't know Rissa, maybe he's with Bella," Quil says.  
"Shut up writing utensil." I snap, glaring at him. Jake was my friend first, he was my friend before Bella showed up and he should be my friend now, cause now's when I need him most. But no, he's off acting like an idiot because Bella can't have a life outside of her ex-boyfriend. Just because Bella Swan can't take care of herself and stop acting like a zombie. I finish my lunch, stand up and start to walk out of the school. I feel someone grab my arm, I whip my head around and glare at whoever's grabbing my arm who just so happens to be Embry, oh joy.

"Where are you going Char?" he asks me but doesn't actually sound like he cares. Screw him, screw Jake and screw Bella Swan.

"I'm going home, bye," I pull my arm away from him, walk out the door and right into a wall. I look up and guess who's not a wall, Paul, ha that rhymed yeah…not really.

"You ditching too?" Paul asks. He doesn't care though, why would he, I haven't talked to him in almost a year. He doesn't smirk at me like he does with everyone else, yep he hates me.

"Why do you care?" I try to walk around him but he blocks me. "Move Paul!" I walk around him and hurry away. I walk down the street and it starts to rain, well no duh it's raining, it always rains here. I see the my bright purple front door come into view, my dad painted that door my mom brought it all the way from San Francisco when my dad died. I walk inside, slam the door and run up to my room. I change out of my usual school clothes into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and run back downstairs. I plop myself down in front of the TV and turn on SpongeBob. Finally no friend drama, just me, my TV and SpongeBob. After a three hour SpongeBob marathon I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket I look at the caller ID, Jake, just great.

"What?" I ask and I really hope I sound annoyed cause I fucking am.

"Hi to you to Char-char," he laughs, what the hell is he laughing at he's the one who's ditching me for Bella.

"What do you want Jake? SpongeBob's on so this better be important." Ha Jacob Black SpongeBob's more important than you, you replace me with Bella I replace you with SpongeBob.

"Why are you mad at me?" geez Jake don't sound so innocent.

"Why the hell do you think I'm mad Jake?!" Okay, so I'm a lot madder than I thought. Well screw you Jake I have lots of other friends.

"I don't know Issa." I glare at the phone. He can just shut the hell up, get a life, and wake up from this delusion that Bella actually likes him at all.

"Cause Jake, you're ditching me for Bella and I'm not okay with that." I hang up the phone and go back to watching TV. If Jake cared about me he'd act like it, he'd be my best friend again instead of drooling over miss teen zombie. If anyone actually cared about me then maybe I'd have friends who actually care if I'm okay, and maybe, just maybe if anyone cared my dad wouldn't be dead.


	3. Life goes on

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's been busy. But anyway this Chappie is written bye BrokenYetDreaming and it's long so leave us some nice replies to brighten both our days **

Days passed, and Jacob's overly obsessive ways over Bella kept increasing. I had tried to ignore the deep, flickering fire within me that glowed dangerously high when I thought of those two - perhaps it was jealously, but not the mushy, mushy kinda way, more of a damn her, she's hogging Embry's, Quil's, and I's best friend, kind of way. I didn't make any sense, but how could I? My emotions seemed to spiral out of control, I wasn't me nowadays, I was snarky, rude, spacing out, quite.

I wasn't ME.

"Char?" My mom said from the seat in front of me in the kitchen. We were currently eating dinner, and Brooke was off working a late shift. So it was just me and mom for the night.

I looked up, noticing her worried eyes. I sighed mentally, and forced a smile on my face. It must've been convincing considering the fact that she smiled back, her eyes raked my face. "Yeah?" I asked, looking back at the Pizza I had went to get that she had ordered over the phone.

There was moment of silence, which I somehow hated. My mom always liked to talk, she loved knowing about my sister and I's daily life. She was a lovable woman. Period.

"How is everything with Jacob and you?" She murmured. I tried not to grunt, or raise my head to smirk bitterly at her. I didn't want to show my already worried mom how bad the situation was.

"Eh," I shrugged, raising the pizza to my mouth and taking a huge bite out of it. "SpongeBob is my new homie."

She quirked an eyebrow, and then giggled. "I always knew SpongeBob was way too influential for you. I didn't know he impacted your life that much. And homie? Really hun?" She shook her head, sipping her coke.

I smiled - real this time - and shrugged. "He's the best. Admit it. He can make one hell of a crabby patty."

She shook her head at my comment, smiling at me, then her dark brows pulled together, and she cocked her head to the side. "I think someone's knocking."

"Knocking?" My mind instantly ran. Maybe it was Brooke, but I doubted that. She said she'll be home later than right now. Maybe it was Quil, or Embry. Jacob, I had no hope for him anymore.

I stood from my spot, and grabbed a spatula.

"Hon, what's the spatula for?" I sensed the humor in my mom's voice.

"For protection." I replied. I didn't dare take a knife. I hated knives, they made me all jittery and nervous; what if I dropped it, and accidently cut myself while stupidly trying to catch it? I WOULD pull a stunt like that.

Mom snorted unlady like, something that ran through the Abott family, or rather, Meeker blood line - Meeker was my mom's maiden last name. Brooke detested the snorting, she blamed mom when she snorted in front of a cute guy while laughing wildly. I, on the other hand, enjoyed it. It showed that I wasn't much of a girly girl.

I walked up towards the front door, and opened the door almost cautiously, my spatula raised. I didn't dare ask, 'Who is it', since it would be pointless. I much rather preferred just opening the door, weapon posed for attack. Hm, I suddenly humor myself that I am the human SpongeBob, with my spatula; only I was using it to attack someone, not to flip the damn meat.

Who I see is what shocked me.

Standing there, was Paul Lahote, my old friend. It took me a while to comprehend it was him, since he was freakishly tall. He didn't have a shirt on, showing off his, er, nice abs - I suddenly realized - which made blood course to my cheeks. His hair was cut, it was shaggy looking, wet, do to the drizzle from the rain taking place outside my cozy home. He was looking down at me, his surprisingly light brown eyes stared down at me. I felt like a midget at the moment.

And, tucked at his arms, was a dog.

"A dog?" I thought out loud, staring curiously at the dark brown dog who had it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth, tiny eyes looking back at me just as curious. I know this dog, from somewhere, I just can't seem to remember.

My eyes darted back to Paul, questioning. His face seemed sour, he looked down at the dog with a defeated expression.

"Er, hello?" I drawled out the words, shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't awkward - surprisingly - but him having no shirt on made me blush furiously, and uncomfortable.

He looked down at me - again, I feel like a midget - and pursed his lips. "I take it this dog isn't yours, huh?" He groaned. "I've been searching for the owner for a while now. I found him near the beach." He said, staring at the dog with an annoyed expression.

"Oh." I reply. "That's nice of you, and yeah, he ain't mine. But I know this dog, I'm positive. I just don't remember from where." I pursed my lips, staring at the dog with narrowed eyes - as if he would reveal to me who he belonged to, or to bring back my memory.  
"Think, then Ariss. Remember." He almost pleaded, looking back down at the dog. I was surprised, again, by him.

His begging wasn't what surprised me, it was more so him calling me by the nickname he gave me when we used to be friends. He was the only one that called me that.

Damn, I suddenly realized, I have a lot of nicknames.

The dog whined, making my attention zero back at him, and then that's when I remembered.

"Oh yeah, he's Ms. Birdy's dog, Brownie." I recalled, smiling proudly at myself.

Paul's outburst made me jump back, "Ahh! Thanks, but who's Ms. Birdy?" He said happily, as if relieved to finally give the dog to his owner, and then go home and go to sleep, something like that.

Ms. Birdy was an old lady, about sixty years old. "She lives around the corner, by..." I Jacob's house. I gulped, looking at the dog, "Jacob's house." I finally finished.

"That guy? Hmph." He muttered somewhat angrily, and his body began to vibrate. I looked at him weirdly, my mouth seemed to open and close. I couldn't let out any words out, to ask him if he were okay - his shaking began to increase when he heard someone's voice I know from anywhere.

"Paul?" The voice asked incredulously.

I hesitantly looked behind Paul - his shaking halted - to stare at a disbelieving Jacob. He had his dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed right at Paul - who by now had turned with Brownie - and Paul narrowed his own eyes.

The tension was way too much, "Uh, hi Jacob." I mumbled loudly, catching his attention. His focus turned to me, and he stared at me in open question, sending me a silent message; why are you with him, I told you he was dangerous.

"Rissa," He replied in acknowledgement, his eyes darting back and forth between Paul and I, and then at Brownie in more confusion. His thick brows came together, as if we had lost him. "Paul." His voice was stiff, and looked at Paul almost daringly - there was no doubt that he was scared of the 'cult' Paul was on with Samuel Uley, and Jared Cameron.

I knew though, that Paul wasn't in a cult, or that Jared and Sam, were. They were something different, I knew that, I just didn't know what. I knew Paul, and I knew he wouldn't join a cult, from what I remember, he was playful, bright, smart... but how would I know? People change over time.

"What's up, Jake?" I asked, nibbling on my lower lip nervously. Why should I be worried? Sure, Paul was here, and Jacob too, for that matter. So?

Jacob looked at me, seeming to ignore Paul. "I..." He was a loss of words, his eyes flickered to Paul - it was as if he didn't want to say anything in front of Paul, as if it were personal. "I was just passing by the neighborhood." He lied.

I scoffed, "Really?"

"Really." He defended himself.

Maybe he was, since he did after all live near my house. Just a few eight through fifteen - I never bothered to count, so I wasn't too sure.

"Ah," I said breathily, looking at Brownie, and then back into the house. Hm, I wonder why mom hasn't come, yet. I looked back at Paul, who was staring Jacob down; I wouldn't want to be in Jacob's shoes, Paul did look scary as hell. His once care-free, smiling face was now brooding, scowling, or glaring at someone.

"So, you gonna return him?" I asked Paul, looking up at Paul.

Paul looked down at me, his eyes seeming to widen for who knows what. He stared down at me, his face contorting into one of sorrow. I smiled up at him, shyly, since I didn't know how he'd take to that.

"Y-yeah." He said after a pause, looking away from me, not meeting my eyes. "But I don't know exactly where Ms. Birdy lives, s'all."

I contemplated this. "Well," I looked at Jacob, and then at the inside of my house, "I could take you...?" I suggested, my face flushing.

Paul pursed his lips, looking at my house, "Sure about that?"

I nodded, "M'sure."

He quirked an eyebrow, and was about to say something, but someone cleared their throat from behind us. We both looked away, and stared at a seeming peeved off Jacob. He was glaring at Paul.

I took this as the time to yell at my mom, "Uh, I'll come back mom, I need to give Ms. Birdy her dog!"

"By yourself? I'm coming-"

"Nah, er, P-Paul's coming. He found the dog, and doesn't know where she lives, so, yeah." I yelled embarrassing, blushing as the words came out.

"Who? Paul?" She yelled incredulously. Paul chuckled from behind me, seeming amused.

"Missed that mom of your's." He muttered quietly under her breath.

"Oh," I whispered, surprised.

"Charissa!" Mom yelled, wanting a response.

"Yeah, Paul!"

"Hm, okay, bring her back Paul!"

"Will do!" Paul's voice was booming, it was thrilling somehow.

"Whoa," I breathed, staring at him with wide eyes, "you're louder than before." I said just as amazed as before.

He smirked down at me, "That wasn't even my loudest."

"And I don't doubt it." I chuckled.

"Kay, come soon!" My mom bellowed, sounding stern.

I sighed, "Okay!"

So with that, I closed the door, and turned to face Paul, Jacob, and Paul. It was a bit surprising to see Jacob still there, considering his face; he seemed mad, so I'd thought he'd storm off. And no, I wasn't going to go chase after him. I was still mad, and SpongeBob's made me happy.

"Let's go," I nodded to Paul, who equally nodded, handing me the fluffy brown dog. I took him into my arms, petting him behind the ears. He in response licked my arm.

Jacob stared at us, his eyes narrowed. Of course I chose to ignore him, passing him as Paul and I walked by him. I didn't look at him, just continued to walk.

Again, I was surprised to find out Jacob was walking with us.

"Er, hey?" I asked without looking at him. "Why you coming?"

I somehow, stupidly, got the impression that Paul was amused. He seemed to like the fights between Jake-Jacob, I mean, and I. He liked me not talking to him, or being rude. Hmph.

Jacob shrugged from the corner of my eyes, his hand reached out to pet Brownie. "Well, Ms. Birdy's house is by MY house."

"Right."

The walk was more so... VERY awkward. No one spoke. No one. I was too confident in my promise that I wasn't going to talk much to Jacob anymore, to even make conversation. And, if I talked to Paul, Jake would get mad. I didn't want him mad, or at least, not more than he already is, so I cut him some slack. Besides, I didn't know if Paul would reply, he had seemed to change, and I didn't know how different he really was. The only thing I did was just pet Brownie, and turn my head to Jacob's direction when we reached his house.

He frowned, sighing almost angrily. "Right, here's my stop. Bye then, Rissa." He only said to me. Okay, he was acting like a jerk. But Paul's smirk on his face was enough to not make me angry at Jacob. After all, maybe Paul liked Jacob's fear towards him.

Not something good in my books.

"Bye, Jacob." I replied softly. He stared at me in defeat - having me heard me say his full name, not his nickname - which indicated that he was still mad.

"Talk to you, tomorrow." He said, as if stating a fact.

"Okay," I smiled. He smiled back at me.

I watched him walk to his door, and then Paul tugged me lightly on my arm to walk. I sighed.

Ms. Birdy was relieved when we presented her Brownie. She was ecstatic, hugging me, and just telling Paul thank you - since he declined her hugs by stepping back when she advanced towards him. I didn't want to seem rude to her, so I allowed her to hug me, let her to suffocate me in her hugs. I chuckled, uncomfortably, and gestured to and already sleeping Brownie, who was curled up in Ms. Birdy's feet.

"He's tired. Tend him." I suggested with a small smile.  
She nodded, "Thank you both so much."

"Nah, Paul's the hero here."

"Pretty much, yeah." He replied rather cockily, smirking down at me. "Anyways, I gotta get this girl home. Bye." With that, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me away, leaving a stunned Ms. Birdy.

He held onto my arm - which was rather disturbing - as we walked away, and I could feel Ms. Birdy's questioning, and astonishing stares burn the back of my head. I didn't want to turn around, I was too embarrassed to do so. I just, I didn't want to look at her face; reasons, even unknown to me.

I yanked my arm away from Paul, once we had walked a few paces away from Ms. Birdy, and glared at him. He smirked my way - so un-Paul like. He has changed. Or... never mind, he did use to smirk all the time, now that my mind is racing - I remember.

To yell at him would not be a great solution. He would take satisfaction on that, which, in return, would make me more pissed off than what I already was. My eyes looked anywhere, but at his amused smirk, looking at the ground, and then at my black converse.

"Hm, I need to wash these," I thought outloud, noticing how just dirty my converse were, splashed with mud.

Paul chuckled from beside me. "You know, I was going to tell you last time we ran into each other, but then I thought, 'Paul, just let her.' And yeah. Dirty shoes." He laughed at his own lame joke.

"Har. Har. Look, I forgot how to laugh. It's so funny." I faked laugh, rolling my eyes.

Paul scoffed, "No need to be sarcastic."

"No need to say dumb jokes." I retorted.

Silence settled in. I didn't know what to say anymore, or, I didn't want to talk. Yep, that was it. I didn't want to show Paul that I was okay with him once again, his little stunt by pulling me away from Ms. Birdy by my arm was not so easily forgiven. So why was it that I was laughing my ass off when Paul tripped when I purposely stuck my foot in front of him so he could trip?

"Ah man, that was priceless!" I laughed, slapping my hand against my knee.

Paul grabbed my foot, and pulled me down. I shrieked out in surprise, throwing my arms into the air as if I were going to hold onto something magical in the air. I was deeply disappointed though, once my butt harshly hit the muddy ground. Mud splashed around me, hitting my white shirt. Not good. How am I going to explain this to mom? She's going to be hysterical!

"Paul!" I growled, already making my balled fist going towards his laughing face. He caught it, though, grabbing my wrist around his large hands. "Man, I feel like midget."

At this, laughter boomed louder from him.

"Shut up."

"Nope. You are a midget, dirty shoes."

"Still with that? 'Sides, I AIN'T A MIDGET! Compared to other girls, I'm one or two inches taller." I stated proudly.

"Oh really, Dirty shoes - by the way, that's our little secret, and your new nickname - how tall are you?"

I blinked several times. "Er, five feet, six to seven inches...? Not too sure." I muttered.

We sat there, dirty, quiet, and me, pissed off.

"Well, this was fun." He said out of nowhere.

"Fun?" I scoffed. "How am I going to explain this to my mom?" I growled, looking at him, but then blushing. He was way too close for my own taste.

"You'll find a way. You always did." He comforted - I think he comforted me.

"Wow, that just cured cancer. Hurray." I held my hand up to the sky, mock cheering. "Just shut up, Paul." I glared at him.

He held his hands up, "Whoa, I surrender."

That cracked a smile from me.

I hadn't known I missed him this much. I really liked it when Paul and I used to banter, fight, pull pranks, all that fun stuff. I missed him, that's an embarrassing fact. I missed Paul. The thought made heat course through my cheeks, bringing them aflame.

"You know, if you hadn't put your damned foot in my way, we wouldn't be here right now." He sing-songed.

"Right. Well, if you had seen my foot, you wouldn't have tripped, huh?" I sing-songed back, making him shut up instantly. I was tempted to say that his foot got in the way of MY foot, but then I thought otherwise.

"Touché Abott. Touché." He smirked. Then, he frowned, staring at me. He seemed troubled, by the way his eyes seemed to squint at me. "You know, don't let that ass whole, Black, get to you. If he's ignoring you, and treating you and your... other friends like crap, just don't talk to him. He's stupid. I don't know why he has his eyes on that Swan girl."

I smiled. "Thanks. That actually made me feel better." And, it did. His words somehow lifted something off of my shoulders. It made me feel, well, feel sorta special. His words were heart-felt.

"Er, no problem." He muttered sheepishly, standing up on his feet. I followed after him, dusting off as much as mud off of me as I could. Not much success.

"You know," I started when we once again began to walk, "I never really understood why you stopped talking to me."

Paul stiffened, but continued to walk.

"I never got it. I mean, that day, when you went missing, we were supposed to go to the movies. You were all exited, happy, saying you wanted to tell me something. Now, I never got a chance to hear it." I recalled, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

He had his eyes closed, he seemed to have trouble breathing. His mouth was quirked downwards, into a deep frown. "Yeah. Just forget about that. I can't tell you, now."

My curiosity spiked. "Why?"

"Because," He snapped, beginning to tremble. "If I told you, I'd... I'd end up hurt, and so would you."

End up hurt? Me? Him?

"Stupid imprint, wolf mess!" He muttered loudly, kicking a near by tree. His trembling increased, and I was beginning to get worried.

"Paul," I said hesitantly, "calm down." What was an imprint? Isn't it like a left mark? And wolf mess?

"I got to go. Bye." His voice was stiff - as if he had said something wrong. With that, he abruptly left, going into the woods. I didn't bother follow, since his last words made me not to, "Don't follow me. The woods are dangerous at night, and sometimes day. Go home."

I was too stunned to argue. I watched as he faded into the darkness, until he wasn't visible no more. I stood there, like an idiot, and stared. Everything was going so well - I'll admit - but then... it just stopped. I blinked my eyes, and then took a step backwards, and headed home.

When I opened the door to the house, I noticed Brooke's car. "She's home," I muttered, pushing the door open. My mom was on the couch, Brooke sitting down next to her. She had her head against mom's shoulder.

Mom looked up at me, eyes widening. "Oh my God. What happened?"

Brooke turned, witnessing what a dirty mess I was. She snickered, and I scowled at her. "Yeah, laugh all you want. Let's see who'll be laughing last." I threatened, narrowing my eyes at her, just as she did the same.

"Girls, girls, chillax." Mom broke the tension.

I looked at her for a fraction of a second, before bursting out in laughter. Brooke giggled. "Chillax?" We both said at the same time. Freaky.

"What?" Mom giggled.

"Nothing." I waved her off, smiling at her. "I'm going to change clothes, and take a nap."

"It's Saturday. You can go to sleep late." Brooke commented.

"Hm, too sleepy." I said again. But truth is, I just wanted to hit the hay, and close my eyes, and let the world vanish. I wanted to leave out this weird day.

"Okay, night hon." Mom murmured.

"Night, Char." Brooke said.

"G'night." Was all I said, before going to my room. I was grateful that my mom hadn't made a fuzz, as I thought she would. Then, that she hadn't asked about the whole Paul ordeal.

The next day, I woke up late. But all's good, since yesterday was a Saturday, and today's a Sunday. No worries.

A loud yawn escaped my mouth. I stretched my arms over my head, and relaxed back into my bed, closing my eyes. Hey, I didn't have anything to do today, so I had all the time I wanted...

My phone rang loudly from under my pillow. I groaned, and angrily snaked my hand under my pillow, to pull out my shrieking phone. I looked at the ID caller, only to see that it was Jake-I mean, Jacob. I pursed my lips, recalling from yesterday that he had said he was going to call me today.

I clicked the accept button, and pulled my phone next to my ear. "Er, hey?"

Jacob seemed to sigh loudly. "Hi. Didn't expect you to answer."

"Ah."

"Not that I doubted you-"

"It's okay. Don't worry. So, what'd ya' want to talk about?" I asked, wanting to know what he wanted to talk about.

Jacob laughed nervously from the other side, "Straight to the point, eh?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, er, that came out wrong. Sorry 'bout that." Now it was my turn to laugh nervously.

"It's okay." He mumbled from the other side. Then, as if to lighten the mood, he said, "About your shoes, you should clean them, those are some dirty shoes, Char."

I groaned, "Not you too!"

We both laughed, which was a great relief. I missed this, us sharing laughed. It all vanished with his next words.

"So... why were you with Paul last night?" He demanded.

I stiffened.

"Uh, he was, you know, looking for the dog's owner." I replied honestly. Why would I lie, anyways? Paul HAD come to my house to ask if Brownie belonged to me, and he hadn't. Plus, I'd helped him out. "And I helped him out," I added, "nice me; Charissa Abott, the nice girl."

Jacob chuckled from the other end. "Right, whatever you think, Char."

"That IS what I think," I replied, twirling a piece of brown hair around my finger. I looked outside - it wasn't sunny, there was clouds outside, but some sunshine managed to peek through the clouds.

"Anyways," He added nervously. My brows furrowed.

"Something the matter Jacob?" I asked. Sure, I was pissed off at him, but I could worry for him. He was my best friend, along with Embry and Quil. Hm, I haven't visited them. Guess I'll go later.

Jacob seemed conflicted by the way his sigh breathed into the phone. "You're still mad? I mean, I don't get it. You're mad because I hang out with Bella? Embry and Quil have no issue with that," He declared, angry, at most.

This sparked some of my own anger. "Oh, so Embry and Quil are okay that you keep on ditching us for Bella Swan?"

His voice was stern, "Well, I, no. They haven't told me anyth-"

"Because they don't want anymore drama in our web of problems! Have you asked them how they feel? Have you talked to them outside of school? How do you think they feel about you ditching us?" As I spoke, I tried hard to contain all my anger.

"I-"

"No Jacob!" I interrupted, "Don't you tell me your lame excuses. How would you feel if I, all of a sudden, ditched you for..." I tried to recall a name, and the first name to pop into my mind was, "Paul? Hm, and then I would ignore you, Embry, and Quil? Then, when I did get to see you, all I did was talk endlessly about him? Hm? Let me get this straight; I wouldn't do that. I would hang out with all my friends, not ditch them, and go back to them when my other friend is not available!" I snapped.

"Or," I continued, "you barely got to see me, since I would spend ALL my time with Paul. That's what you do - we see you in school - which is now the only time we see you - and all you do is blab on and on and on about Bella this and that! Then, capoof! You're off towards Bella." I seethed, already tugging on my hair,

My emotions were all over the place. They seemed to have stringed up, and lash out at Jacob - which I felt immensely guilty about - and... I felt bad. I shouldn't be blaming him, okay, I should. He HAS been ditching Embry, Quil, and I. That is something to be greatly pissed off about.

Everything was silent for a moment. Time seemed to tick by - tick, tock, tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. It seemed to be bouncing off inside my mind, echoing to occupying all the nervousness, and quietness I felt.

I sighed.

Finally, he spoke, but he was angry, too. "Bella wouldn't scream at me."

Again, that brought a flurry of emotion. "Right, because if she did, she wouldn't have you. Oh, and if she doesn't, she wouldn't have her rebound guy. And I am certainly NOT Isabella Swan. I'm Charissa Abott." I muttered bitterly, not seeming to be thinking what I was saying.

He took in a sharp breath. "I am not her rebound." He whispered.

I couldn't stop my mouth, even if I was begging myself to shut up already, and die. "If that's what you want to think, Jacob, so be it. Not my problem when that Edward Cullen guy returns, and Bella Swan drops you like nothing, and goes back into his arms. Embry and Quil might accept you back, easily, yet a bit hurt that you acknowledged them - but, oh, I won't. Don't count me in. I ain't a bird that awaits your orders." I spat. "Goodbye, Jacob."

With that, I hanged up.

I ran an angry hand through my tangled hair, and almost screamed in frustration. I didn't know what had over came me - anger, that's what. I just hated how Bella Swan was using him, and he seemed okay with it - almost as if he was ignoring with that fact, like he was in denial.

"Not my problem though," I whispered to myself, trying to convince my every being. "Not my web of problems."

Yet, it was. Jacob was my problem; he was my best friend, has been since I first came here. Anything revolving around him, mattered to me - he was my... we were a package deal, of some sort. If someone messed with him, threatened to hurt him - or some sort like that - then I came into the picture. Bella was hurting him, or WILL hurt him in the future.

So, he was another problem to my seemingly adding web of problems. The web seemed to be growing, and any minute now, it will break, my sanity will loose control, and I'd go crazy - okay so I was exaggerating a bit, but I wouldn't be me anymore than I was. I was changing, as I said before.

I was fully awake. My blood was coursing, my heartbeat was still beating with the remaining anger I had left in my system. I sighed, closing my eyes for a fraction of a second, and just imagined the sunset - my favorite thing on planet earth. I enjoyed sunrise's and sunset's, I loved, adored, the colors they brought to the sky, knowing that the day was about to begin - in sunrise - and that the day was about to end - sunsets. They had this almost surreal, peaceful to them, for me at least.

I looked at my phone, and called Embry.

He answered after the fifth ring, "Uh, hey Char," He croaked, tiredly, "What's up? I thought you would be as sleep, since it was Sunday."

I flushed, since I did enjoy my sleep. "Yeah, about that... I woke up to a mess. Anyway, I was thinking, wanna do something with Quil," I didn't bother including Jacob into our fried outing, since there was ninety-nine percent that he was with Bella, or will be, "I just need a break."

Embry sensed my stress, "Okay. Meet you at your house in half an hour. I'll call Quil. Oh, and wear something for water - we're going cliff diving. See ya' soon."

Embry also knew Jacob already had plans. Upsetting facts.

I couldn't, wouldn't deal with that now. I already did. I don't want to go back. I was determined.

Cliff diving.

That one memory of past events made a rush of adrenaline pass through me. It made me shiver. I enjoyed the fall from the cliff, the wind slapping my face, making my hair fall after me, diving clumsily into the cold, ranging waters below. I liked the way the water seemed to pull me away, and then I had to fight my way up, and declare - my mini - victory.

It took me twenty minutes to get ready. I had my old Phys Ed shorts, and a baggy shirt. I had my hair tied up into a messy ponytail, tightly bound though. I went downstairs to see my mom watching 'Real Housewives' or that lame show. I rolled my eyes, but otherwise smiled, not surprised.

She looked over her shoulder at me, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Where you going to?"

"With the guys." Was my simple reply.

Mom frowned, "You really should get girl friends. Need some girly activities in your daily life, hon. Plus, aren't you gonna eat?"

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Not hungry. 'Sides, I DO have girl-friends, just, I... I'll hang out with them later. Hey!" I suddenly realized, "I DO hang out with them, you just don't notice." I defended myself.

She laughed, "Okay. Come soon. Call me if your not coming, or staying at a house, I want to know your whereabouts." She teased.

I flushed. "Okay, bye."

I went outside, and noticed Brooke's car was gone. She must be at work, I guessed. There was a sudden whistle to my left, catching my attention immediately.

A smile appeared on my face as I saw Embry and Quil coming my way. I waved, "Hello!"

"Hello, weird stranger!" Quil announced, smiling my way. Embry waved me over.

I ran over, and began to walk now as we made our short trip to First Beach.

"Hey, Char, so... what's wrong?" Embry stated, looking at me with concerned eyes now. I sighed, my lips curling slightly downwards.

"Nothing," I replied after a second, staring at my once again dirty shoes. I really do need to clean them.

Quil chuckled, "Whoa, look at your dirty shoes, Char!" He exclaimed, whistling.

Embry began to whistle too, "Damn!"

I flushed, "Oh quiet. You two are the one's to talk, both of you guys shoes are almost worn out, ripping!" I accused, rasing my head and showed them my smirk.

Their devious grins faltered.

"Yeah who got burned by a girl?" I didn't even wait for their response, "EMBRY AND QUIL DID, THAT'S WHO! Oh yeah!" I cheered, pumping my balled fist into the empty air. I did that for the rest of the walk towards the beach. The only reason I stopped because they threatened to tag-team me and tackle me to the now sandy ground.

"No, no. I'll stop." I quickly said, now putting my hands in front of me in a defensive matter. I wouldn't like to test their limits. They would tackle me. No lie.

Quil and Embry regained his devious grin.

"Oh, who surrendered?" Quil asked Embry, their grins wide. I winced.

Embry pretended to think about it. "Hm... I'll tell you!"

They both took deep breaths. "CHARISSA DID! THAT'S WHO!" Both howled with insane laughter.

My left eye twitched, irritated. "Okay, you guys could stop now. Har. Har." But they didn't. "I deserved that, fine, happy?" No, they were not. They continued to laugh.

So now, I had my two best friends left. And at the moment, they were laughing loudly like howling wolves, in front of people. They were morons. But I loved them. That means I'd stick by them even if they did sometimes act like total retards.

But, as they continued to laugh, I soon found out that their laughs seemed to be infectious. I myself, began to laugh for no reason at all, like I was a retard, too.

These were just a few upsetting facts of mine.

**A/N: Long nice, chappie for you. Sorry if it has grammar mistakes. I hope you like the chapter, and drop of a review that would brighten both mine's and xShatteredAngelx's day.**

So yeah... we see some more Paul, a bit of Jacob, and Quil and Embry at the end. I'll try to make their time better next time I do the chapter. M'kay? (:

REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE FROM ME! ;D


End file.
